16 and Pregnant!
by sasunarugurl
Summary: Now you're just a regular teenager just enjoying a carefree life with your boyfriend and family until you find out you're PREGNANT! Sasunaru,Slash,Mpreg,AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Sin:** Hello everyone I've been gone for a while now but I'm back with a new story.

**Sasuke:** Hn I thought you died, to bad.

**Sin:** Hurtful * crying in a corner*

**Naruto:** This is completely AU and Sin doesn't own anything.

Story Line: In the year 2012 there raged a disease that killed off the female,without female's mankind kind thought that they were done for but with the few male babies that were born before this disaster they were different they were born with a new gene,the ability to carry children now in the year 5054 earth only has two kind of males the Seme's that dominant male that don't have the ability to carry and the Uke's that submissive male that has the ability to carry.

Now you're just a regular teenager just enjoying a carefree life with your boyfriend and family until you find out you're PREGNANT!

**Warning:** OOC!Everyone. Slash, Mpreg.

* * *

~Naruto's Pov~

As the sun shined through the teal curtains and into the black and teal colored bedroom Naruto stirred as the light hit his face bearing himself deeper into his comforter trying to return to his blessed dream world, but remain unsuccessful as he threw the comforter off and stretched out his limbs. After rubbing the remaining sleep from his eyes he started the day.

He started his routine lowering the bed his feet touching the cold marble floor send a cold shiver down his spine he made his way to the bathroom that was connected to his room. Turning on the light he felt a wave of nausea and ran to the toilet after he was done he brushed his teeth and hopped into the shower turning on the warm water he let it run through his hair and down his back "ah" he let out a sigh of relief. After the water cold down he got to work started soaping and scrubbing himself.

He exited the bathroom and made his way to the close on the far right of the room opening his draws he put on some black briefs and then he grabbed his black shorts and a white oversize sweater that said 'Bite Me' in black letters he grabbed his black knee high stockings and black boots after he was dressed he grabbed his phone and made his way out of the house and his way to the store to buy a pregnancy test.

Naruto skipped into the store and made his way to the pregnancy line, he looked at all the options 'Oh my god there's so much chooses' he thought he grabbed the first response, water bottle and some gummy worms and made his way to the clerk he gave me a look before taking my money. He took the bag and made his way to school. As Naruto walked to school he started to drink the water he finished by the time he entered the school and entered the gym as he walked up to the bleachers and took a seat and watched the basketball practice waving to his friend Kiba "hey Kiba" he said as he took out his phone and sent a text to Sasuke letting him know where he was.

~Sasuke Pov~

"Sasuke Honey, wake up, time for school!" Mr. Uchiha shouted up to his son as he finished eating breakfast; Sasuke stretched and yawned as he tossed and turned in bed before finally getting up and heading to the shower, once out he did his hair and got on his usual attire before grabbing his satchel bag and heading downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning papa." He said with a tired tone before sitting down and eating his bacon and eggs meal. When he finished he put on his shoes grabbed his bag and car keys and headed out to his car. "See you later, papa!" He shouted getting into his BMW and heading towards school, he had a math meet after school today and he was excited about it, he hoped his boyfriend could make it! As soon as he thought of Naruto his phone went off and he smiled, it was as if they both knew the other was thinking about each other; pulling into the parking lot and parking Sasuke looked at his phone and smiled and sent a text back.

*Okay, I'm heading to my mathlete practice, I'll see you at the meet later won't I?* Sasuke sent before grabbing his bag and heading to the practice. Sasuke smiled and walking into his math classroom where the meeting was taking place, he was greeted by Neji and Shikamaru. "Hn." He replied before returning a text to his Naruto.

*Haha good to know love, how's the basketball practice going?* He asked knowing his brother was on the team, he'd probably been late...as usual, but he still supported him. "So should we start with something easy or something hard?" He said to his fellow mathletes; as captain he was entitled to start off what they would do.

~Naruto's Pov~

As Naruto watched the basketball team practice as he felt his phone vibrate he smiled as he unlocked his phone and looked at his text. After reading the text he sent off his reply ~_Of course love I'll be their to cheer you on...Quietly this time suke_~ he sent as he heard the gym door open and saw Gaara make his way in "Hey Gaara." he waved as he put his phone back in his pocket and took out his gummy worms and stuffing the pregnancy test in the bottom of his bag trying not to think about it as he watched the game giggling at Kiba's antics.

Naruto looked at his phone and looked up at the court before replying ~same as always, just a normal Monday.~ he pressed send as he grabbed his bag and he walked down from the bleachers finally feeling the need to go. He entered the gym's locker room and entered the handicap stall he took out the test and read the instruction and peed on the stick "gross." he whispered before setting it down and waiting for the response. Naruto turned around and looked at the pregnancy test that was laying on the sink he chewed my bottom lip as he stared at the positive sign the he thought was mocking him "Oh my god." he said as he stepped away from the sink he felt his back hit the stall as he slid down and his bottom hit the floor he curled into himself and covered his eyes he's mind going blank.

* * *

**Sin:** Will that's the first chapter.

**Sasuke:** It sucks.

**Sin:** Hey! I thought it was alright. T-T

**Naruto:** Please Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sin:** Yea I got reviews already Yaaa! I give thanks to mysterysomeone, Melyway, Guest , and xXkatzXbrokenXx, XxTearsOfCrimsonxX, shuki00, San Yuki Uchiha 22, Aychio, uchiha hinata21, for the fav's, alerts, and follows.

Sweet(Guest) Thank you for the tips, but I don't know what manga of which you speak off I'm making it up as I go along and of course sasuke's not good at everything and Thank you for the Review.

**Sasuke:** I don't know why they like this.

**Sin:** Stop it or I'll make Naruto leave you.

**Sasuke:** ….. Mine *grabs naruto*

**Naruto:** Sin doesn't own anything.

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

Sasuke looked at his phone and chuckled shaking his head, he could always count on Naruto to make him laugh.

*Sounds great, so how is my favorite person doing?* He asked fully well knowing Naruto would know he was talking about him, they'd just had a wonderful night together he thought back to four week ago, it had been their 3rd year anniversary, and they decided to finally seal the deal and consummate their love, it had been a night to remember and it had been...by all means necessary...absolutely wonderful.

*I miss you dobe* Sasuke finished off his text and smiled at what he'd said and returned to writing the problem the mathletes were working on the board.

Naruto uncovered his eyes as he felt his phone vibrate he stood up and washed his tear's away hoping no one could tell he's been crying he took this pregnancy test wrapped it around some tissue's and threw it in the trash washing and drying his hands he grabbed his bag and exited the locker room taking at his phone and reading Sasuke's text. It brought a smile to his face and Sasuke's words and then he thought about the test before letting out a small sigh before he replied ~I'm not doing so well teme I have something really important to tell you, and I miss you to teme xoxox.~ He sent before walking out of the locker room and pass the bleachers waving bye to Kiba and Gaara as he left the gym and headed outside passing the café and over to the big sakura tree.

Sasuke was worried at the text he'd just read, what was wrong with Naruto? Was he okay? Several of these questions ran through his mind hoping his boyfriend was okay.

*Is everything alright? Where are you? We can talk now, how can I help?* He said sounding rushed in his text just as his thoughts were doing. He took a deep breath and send the message, hoping to god everything was alright.

Naruto sighed as he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket he didn't even realize his hand were shaking till he looked down at his phone that looked like it was still vibrating he unlocked the phone and looked at Sasuke's text and for some reason's looking at those words brought tears to his eyes he quickly wiped them before they could fall down his face before replying ~I don't know if everything's fine and I'm outside by the cafe and I really need a hug.~ he pressed sent and sat down on the soft grass putting his phone in front of him and bringing his knees up to his chest and burring his face in his arms.

When Sasuke read the text he immediately turned to Neji and Shikamaru. "Guys I have an emergency, so Neji you're in charge, remember to go over quadratic formula and Calc problems, alright see ya." he said grabbing his bag handing the marker over to Neji and grabbing his bag before dashing out the door towards the cafe, once near the cafe he perused the grounds until he noticed Naruto, he walked over calmly and paced an arm around Naruto holding him close and leaning in to kiss his cheek. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Naruto head shoot up when he heard sasuke's voice and shot himself into sasuke's arm saying "Not hic really hic teme." he said between sobs as he buried his face into sasuke's chest and trying to regain control of his tears as he mumbled in to sasuke's chest something that no one could really understand. Naruto lifted his head out of sauke's chest looking up at sasuke as he hiccupped "I'm sorry, I got your shirt wet." mumbled naruto.

Sasuke was taken back by the fact of naruto's sobs, he hadn't realized it was so bad; he held his boyfriend tighter and wiped away his tears. "Hey it's okay, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, I can always wash my shirt, plus it was getting a little hot anyway dobe." he chuckled trying to make Naruto laugh at his stupid jokes, as he caressed his boyfriends arm in comfort before sitting him down and sitting next to him. "What's wrong?" he whispered comfortingly to his lover.

Naruto let out a little chuckle at sasuke's joke as he leaned into naruto trying to get control of his breathing before he answered "I haven't been feeling well so I bought a pregnancy test this morning." he mumbled softly as he played with a strand of sasuke's hair as he nibbled on his bottom lip nervous to tell sasuke the results.

Sasuke sat there shell shocked for a few moments before taking a few deep breaths and hugging Naruto closer. "I'm here for you, whatever you need...I...I won't leave you, I'm actually kind of happy...I'm assuming all this crying is because it was positive? Right?" He said hugging naruto before making him look at him as he wiped away a few of his tears. "Its okay." he said gently as if he spoke any louder Naruto would break.

Naruto looked up at sasuke "Yea it's positive and really your happy that your going to be a father at 16." he choked out giving Sauke a watery smile as feeling a little better by his words he stood up and dusted himself off "my parent's are going to kill me and your parents granted your papa's a sweet heart, father not so much." he mumbled as he pulled sasuke up "so where do we go from here." he asked him, looking into sasuke's warm Onyx eye's.

* * *

**Sin:**Wow another chapter out in one day. I know it not that long but I'm happy with it.

**Sasuke:** I'm not.

**Sin:** Shut up! Teme

**Naruto:** Don't fight guys. Please Read and Review just click the button…do it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sin:** Hello everyone I'm back with other chapter, and now with an awesome beta, BING-Lover. And thank you all that reviewed, favorite, alert on my last chapter. I will be Introducing more character's as this story progresses.

**Sasuke:** What a shock. More?

**Sin:** -_-

**Naruto:** Sin doesn't own me.

**Sasuke:** I do.

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

Sasuke sighed slightly and looked down at naruto with sincere seriousness and smiled. "I knew I wanted kids with you when I was older but if I'm having one now then I'm happy, and I'm happy it's with you." he chuckled then. "As for my parents, I really don't want to tell my father but I know I'll have too, as for my papa he loves you and I know he'll be happy for us and help us, as for your parents, don't worry I'll be with you the whole way." he said putting an arm around naruto and leading them towards school. "And As for what we do now, we finish the school day and tell our parents later today." He said not sounding worried at all; after all he had to be strong for his naruto right now.

Naruto looked up at sasuke with love and adoration before nodding his head as his face turned red at sasuke's words as he told him "I wanted to have your kids to sasuke, I mean I didn't expect it to be this early but I'm happy its with you." he finished off softly as he hugged sasuke feeling a bit more calm and relaxed even thought he was still terrified about his future and his parents reaction and how they were going to raise this child but he knew he had sasuke and that all that really mattered right now "We should tell your brother you know a warm up and then go get lunch cause all this excitement is making me hungry." he said

Sasuke chuckled and shook his head in amusement before leaning down and kissing his boyfriend. "I love you dobe." he said sincerely before chuckling again. "And yeah he been pretty stressed though, but we should tell him...and then get lunch." he said with a smile.

"Itachi!" Sasuke called to his brother after seeing him on the other side of the courtyard with Deidra. Itachi turned hastily to see his brother and naruto coming over to him; he couldn't take this shit right now, not with what was going on with Deidra. "Itachi?" sasuke called again and itachi snapped out of his thoughts and looked at sasuke.

"What do you want?" he said sounding grouchier than he intended too.

"Well I don't know why you're acting like this but I wanted to tell you before I told papa and father..." sasuke smiled and looked at naruto before looking back at itachi. "Naruto's pregnant." he told his itachi before noticing his brother's tension increase. As soon as he heard that word leave sasuke's mouth he could help but remember what happened this morning. Itachi grabbed sasuke by the collar and pulled him up to his face.

"This better be a fucking joke!" He sneered into sasuke's face and sasuke slowly and calmly placed his hands over itachi's making him lower his hands.

"No, I'm not joking and I don't know why you're being such a dick about this." Itachi slapped both of his hands to his face and took a few deep breaths before looking back at dedira and then back at sasuke and naruto.

"Naruto's really pregnant?" He asked feeling exhausted.

"Yes, what wrong with you Itachi?" Sasuke asked stepping closer to his brother but itachi took a step back he didn't want comfort he wanted to be alone, to think things over to...understand!

"No, yes, no I don't know, um good for you two." he said and walked away running his hands through his hair pulling at his black strands trying to process everything that had just gone down knowing he was leaving dedira but he too needed to think things through. Sasuke looked to naruto curiously.

"Well that went well." He said "Maybe we should talk to deidara." He said to his boyfriend hoping that dedira could give some insight as to why Itachi was so...tense.

Naruto's Pov

Naruto noticed a blonde blur pass behind itachi and sasuke 'deidara.' Naruto watched as the brothers argued hoping they didn't get into a fight ' if I didn't know any better I would never believe they were related let alone brothers." he thought as he watched Itachi walk away 'mm' he thought as he turned back to sasuke "yea lets go find Dedira he ran off while you and your brother where arguing, I think he went to the restroom." he said as he took a hold of sasuke's hand and they walked towards the bathroom as they entered they heard crying "Deidra is that you? Are you okay?" Naruto asked as he walked over to the stall door.

* * *

**Sin:** Will I'm ending it there. Itachi and Deidara pov will be in the next chapter.

**Sasuke:** Slacker.

**Sin: **wow you're such an ass. And once again I'd like to think my awesome Beta BING-Lover.

**Naruto:** *sigh* Please Read and Review.


End file.
